The Beginning of Lazel
by prankprincess123
Summary: The war has just ended and Hazel is very shaken. See why she's been avoiding everyone and how Leo fixes that. A bit of againsty Frazel and a LOT of comforting Lazel
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything you recognize**

* * *

Hazel's pov

I wandered around camp aimlessly, I didn't want to be at the victory party. I know I should be able to get get in the celebrating spirit but since the War ended two weeks ago I've been having nightmares about the last day of the war... the day Frank died. last night it was about what would have happened if Leo hadn't been right next to Frank and instantly ran to where I was and dove into the flames to save me...

_(Flashback)_

_We had all been fighting together at the beginning but the monsters had divided us._

_I was on Arion slicing and stabling the monsters. I could no longer see any one but enemy's. That's when five giants came. I called up a pillar of earth so i was level with the fiery red giant that came towards me. He through fire ball's and we dodged over and over till Arion was so tiered he could barely run 100 miles a minute._

_I changed tactics and charged, Arion bucking me off at the last moment sending me soaring right at it's eye. 'Please Dad and any one else not busy aiding in killing other giants-help me kill this one and not die' My sword stuck in it's eye, it HOWLED in rage and swatted at me with it's fiery hand._

_I fell. I could feel the flame's burning my lower legs and arms- my jacket had disinigrated- I'm sorry Frank, a tear slipped down my cheek. A shooting pain went through my right leg as I hit the ground, My vision had darkened and I could see a metal dragon fighting charging the giant- Leo. He was fully ablaze jumping of his mount to the giant's face-I'd never seen his fire that big.I could see small fire ball's from the robot's mouth pounding the giant pushing it to the near by river. I heard a SPLASH and sizzling like magma hitting the water._

_I tried to crawl out of the area on fire but couldn't, I gave up, waiting to die. This was more painful that last time but i couldn't feel my soul slipping away._

_A arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me to a clearing not on fire or filled with monster's. I couldn't see they're face, my eyes were too clouded with tears of both pain and sorrow. They pulled me into a hug patting the flames from my arms and legs very gently. I felt a a small square of food slip into my mouth. Ambrosia. I chewed it as fast a I could and the burning stopped and my leg numbed. A finger carefully wiped away my tears. I looked up to see Leo. I cried into his shoulder as he hugged me tight._

_"I love you Gem" he whispered kindly then planted a soft kiss on my forehead. I heard the end of a battle in the distance and Arion's soft whinnying nearby-that must be how he got back from the river so fast- but it was just us here and I was in no position to fight despite my want to help my friends. Leo just held me rocking me back and forth slowly. The Battle came to an end and I heard voices in the distance- some calling for friends, some crying for loss and others reuniting with their love's. But a group of voices really stood out._

_"HAZEL! LEO!" I knew those voices. The loudest of those was my brother. I tried to call out but my voice came out a croaky whisper._

_"WE'RE OVER HERE!" Leo called, still rocking me back and forth. I saw five blurry figure's come towards us and I fell the rest of the way unconscious._

_The next thing I knew I was in a infirmary bed with Leo asleep in a chair on one side of me (with his hands clasping my left hand) and Nico in a chair on the other side with his arm in a cast._

_(End Flashback)_

I crashed into some one. "Sorry.." I turned to walk away.

"Gem, don't go." Leo pulled me back so i was facing him"Why have you been avoiding me since you woke up? Was it a bit to soon to tell you that?"

"I haven't been avoiding you, I've been avoiding the party..."

"I know you miss him, I miss him too- but I'ts time to move on, focus on the fact that the world didn't end and we're still alive..." He mumbled something else but i couldn't hear him.

"What was that?"

"and what I whispered in your ear as I rocked you back and forth in the clearing..." I don't know what happened next but i was on my tip toe's kissing him sweetly- it wasn't like any thing I'd ever experienced, all the sorrow washed away and I felt like I was floating.

_'This is what truly being in love feel's like' _I heard Venus/Aphrodite talking in my head.

Leo pulled away lightly smiling bigger than usual. "Why don't we go enjoy the victory party?" I asked grabbing his hand and pulling him to the camp fire. He looked dazed and amazed. When we got there the Apollo kids from both camps were singing a romantic song. I could see Piper and Jason swaying sweetly and Annabeth trying to teach Percy to slow dance. It was rather cute to watch them.

"May I have this dance, M'lady" Leo asked trying to sound like a gentleman. I played along with the act, accepting with a curtsy. We made our way to the dance area (receiving a few confused looks) and began to dance slowly and sweetly.

That night we all had no specific curfew so we danced till we got tired and Leo walked me to my cabin still using his fake gentleman act. I kissed him on the cheek and he kissed my forehead and we just stood there and hugged for a minute before he bid me goodnight and went to his cabin to sleep.


	2. AN

i will be going on hiatus. life has been crazy for months and i need to write way more chapters in every thing before i post. i will be returning to stories in chronological order.

so here is my plan.

PJO/HOO

1-re write 'i am marina' and post all of it.

2- write and post school story taking place between ^ and TTT (Cliche, i know)

3- Return to TTT

4- Posibly write 2nd Chapter to Lazel story

HP

1- 8th year story coming soon

2- sequel to ^ set from exiting train and on (no clue how long)

3- 2nd gen time travel story (i know Cliche)

one shots for both may be posted as they come to me.


End file.
